Hurt Hera
by Jedi Master A. Tano
Summary: Hera hurt fic hope u enjoy


Hera woke up one morning feeling light headed and dizzy. She got up anyway and walked to her door ,she got dizzied and then when she was reaching towards her door to hold her steady. It opened , Hera stumbled and fell , luckily Kanan was there to catch her. So kanan caught her just in time , Hera gripped on to his arms . Kanan noticed how hard she was gripping on and then was concerned.

"Whoa, there you okay" Kanan asked

"yeah I'm fine thanks I umm just lost my balance for a minute nothing bad" Hera lied

Kanan knew when Hera was lieing and she was he decided to play along with the game and see how she would deal with it. Hera walked away unsteadily,still dizzy, she went to the cockpit and decided to make the jump out of hyperspace. She made the jump then sat back in her pilot chair she dozed of forgetting to turn off the controls .

"Hera!" Sabine yelled and woke up Hera

"What"Hera jumped out of the chair

"we all are going to crash into that planet if you don't do anything right now"

"Oh umm yeah that"

Hera flew the ship up in higher space and then had a dizziness spell again, she slowly walked to the door of the cockpit to go to the hallway. As she was walking to the main hallway she lost her balance at least 4 times. She saw Kanan in the hallway talking to Ezra , when Hera entered the hallway Kanan stopped his conversation with Ezra and looked at Hera he was still concerned already knowing she was sick . Hera returned the glance then looked away. She walked to the kitchen then made some tea she looked back at the doorway and saw Kanan , it startled her she lost her balance once again Kanan managed to save the cup of tea with the force and catch Hera with his other hand.

"well aren't you little miss clumsy today " Kanan smirked

"please don't Kanan" Hera shut her eyes tight getting ready to let it all out but kept it in somehow.

"Anyway here is your tea "

"Thanks"

Hera took her tea and walked slowly to where Sabine and Zeb and Ezra were throwing things at each other fighting. Hera did not have the strength to yell so she just stood there hoping nothing would get worse. Just as Kanan was coming up to stop this nonsense Ezra and Sabine got out their blasters but right when they were gonna blast each other Zeb moved the blasters out of place and hit Hera's lekku. Hera winced in pain for a second then fell to her knees Kanan ran to her a heard Hera's cries of pain she was crying letting how she felt all day out plus what just happened to her. Kanan was shocked on how much pain she was in . She kept crying she was trying to stop but she just couldn't. Kanan knew she hadn't eaten anything all day he massaged Hera's shoulders to calm her down but that wasn't working. He decided to lift her off her hands and knees and lay her down in his arms. Once she was in his arms she was still crying Ezra got ice but looked at Hera's injury and was shocked.

"Uh, K-Kanan her lek-ku are - are "Ezra said

"SPIT IT OUT EZRA WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS" Kanan yelled when he did yell Hera let out groan of pain through her cries , when that happened Kanan gave Hera his hand to squeeze.

"Hera's lekku are bleeding Kanan a LOT " Ezra said afraid

Kanan looked at her lekku and their was a puddle of blood it all made sense to him now she couldn't stop her cries of pain and crying because her lekku are the most sensitive thing on her body and they were shot by blasters. Hera was squeezing Kanan's hand tight which to Kanan ment she was in pain ( he already knew that).

"Umm.. Ezra, Zeb go clean up the mess Sabine help me with Hera " Kanan demanded

"I'd be happy to Kanan" Sabine said

Kanan picked up Hera bridal style and walked to Hera's bunk then layed her down. Kanan saw the difference in Hera's cries once he put a bacta pad on her forehead. Hera stopped her cries but was constantly wincing in pain. Kanan had things to do but waited a minute longer.

"Kanan?" Hera said weakly

"Right here love" Kanan replied to the weak twi'lek

"I'm sorry , I should have told you I wasn't feeling well this morning but no I was stupid and didn't and know I made a mess that I should clean up but instead you , Ezra ,Sabine , and Zeb have to clean up " Hera said holding back the tears

"What no no it's okay your okay you didn't do anything wrong okay,now please rest" Kanan said comforting Hera

Hera agreed to rest but saw Kanan get up and get ready to walk out of the room.

"Kanan"Hera said

"Yeah?" Kanan replied

"Don't leave please "

"Okay"

He called chopper to get another bacta pad to put on Hera's forehead. When Hera got her new bacta pad on her head she fell needed to leave to talk to someone who can help Hera he decided the two he would contact would be Cham Syndulla and Ahsoka tano. He wanted to contact Ahsoka first so he left the room and went to a different room to contact her.

" _Kanan this is unexpected I'm going to guess something is wrong what happened?"_ Ahsoka said

"long story but Hera is really sick and now her lekku got shot with a blaster and are bleeding I put a bacta pad on her forehead to try to make her headache go away."Kanan explained

" _WHAT! Kanan do you know how bad that is she can get a really bad sickness with open wounds on her lekku! well I am no twi'lek I would umm sorry Kanan I don't really know bye I have to goon a mission now."_

Kanan watched the hologram fade then dialed Cham's number the a live image entered

"What do you need, Jedi ." Cham said

"Advice , Hera has become sick and her lekku have been shot with many open wounds she spent a good the 15 minutes with pain cries I put a bacta pad on her forehead to try to stop her headache ." Kanan said

" You were right to call me bring her here to me this can be a very serious matter " he looked liked he had more to say but didn't

The hologram ended Kanan thought he heard groans of pain which wasn't surprising considering Hera's condition he took a second then rushed to her bunk. When he entered the room he entered to Hera trying to sit up Kanan smiled then walked to Hera

"You need to lie down Hera " kanan told Hera

"it hurts Kanan it hurts really bad " she was beginning to cry

 **HOURS LATER**

Kanan thought Hera was going to be fine until they landed on Ryloth, but no things had to take an unexpected turn.

"you okay Hera ? "Kanan asked

"couple of questions where am I ? Who are you ? Why am I in so much pain ? "

"Are you kidding don't play auround Hera "

" I really don't know where I am or who I am please I'm scared and in pain " Kanan realized Hera was using her native language and she was telling the truth.

They landed on Ryloth later at coordinates that were given a gurney was their for Hera to lay down on. Hera looked scared with pain the whole time. The ride took her to a house that was unfamiliar to her but to everyone else it was the syndulla palace. Cham greeted her daughter

"Hello Hera"

"I am sorry but um do I know you ? " hera said

Cham was shocked he never knew it could be this bad.

"take her to the med bay quickly before she loses to much blood from her open wounds" Cham demanded

 **Hera's Point of View**

After a twi'lek man named Cham ( I think ) told some workers to take me to the medical bay I fainted. I woke up just to see myself in a waiting room I feel like I'm forgetting something but I can't remember. The only thing I know is that I'm scared and in pain. I kinda remember a man that looked like a man now named Kanan I feel like I have feelings for him anyway I am going to sleep now.

 **Back to third person**

Hera was sent to the med bay but fainted of too much blood loss age. Kanan woke her up in the waiting room when it was almost their turn . Hera felt a little sick so she let herself sink in a chair in the waiting room .

"Hera Syndulla " they called her name for the ER

The doctor came in and told Hera what she should remember in about a minute but the pain would last 10 minutes. The doctor took her lekku then took a shot with a needle about 5 inches long

"One,Two,Three" the doctor said then shoved the needle in one of her lekku.

Hera screamed in pain then saw Kanan at her side and realized who he was. Hera then leaned closer to him Kanan took the hint and pulled Hera to him . Just then the last thing Hera saw was Kanan being brought out of the room then it went black

 **Days later**

Kanan was by Hera's side she was asleep with IV's all auround her . Every once and a awhile he would feel her chest go up and down. She woke up.

"hello love " Kanan said

"Kanan " Hera said

"Yes "

"I love you "

"I love you too Hera , you look so much better your lekku are bandaged up good you seem energetic how do you feel"

" I feel good I think I'm better and ready to get out of here"

"Oh no I don't think so if you look at your surroundings your not okay you just got out of surgery Hera rest is what you need rest ."

"Okay love but please don't leave me "

"I won't Hera I won't "

Kanan climed into bed with Hera and cuddled her making sure not to touch her lekku that are tender from surgery.

"I love you " they said in unison

 **Thanks for reading give me more ideas for one shots best one shot will be an ongoing story :)**


End file.
